This project provides support, through preparative techniques (negative staining, thin sectioning) and subsequent examination, for Laboratory and collaborative microbiological studies requiring transmission electron microscopy. Objects of ultrastructural study include mycoplasmas and their viruses; streptococci and their bacteriophages; staphylococci; bacilli; gram-negative bacteria; fungi; and various cell fractions thereof, examined by means of cytochemistry and immunoelectron microscopy.